sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Flareus "F.EXE" (Ex)Accel
DISCLAIMER: This character is owned by Flamelord333 and will not be used without his consent. Any content without the granted permission of this user will be removed, deleted, and reported to the admins. '' ''This page contains explicit language. '' Design and Conception F.EXE is the main character, and fursona for Flamelord333. Originally, he was suppose to be a rebooted Pyran, however that plan was altered due to how it would destroy other character's timelines (however some concepts from Pyran were incorporated into F.EXE). With that said, he could be considered Pyran 2.0 (not in universe though) Backstory Pre-Wipe= F.EXE was born into a seemingly happy family (even after his so called open heart surgery) somewhere on the western continent on the planet mobius. For reasons unknown to him, his Father and half-brother left his family and, his mother and him moved into his grandparent's home, where he would remain for most of his childhood. On a side note, the condition of the home he lived in was fair, despite his mother and grandparents being smokers. When he was just a toddler, he was a very energetic, carefree but, extremely jumpy Fox, that, even though he grew up with no friends as a toddler, he enjoyed it due to his caring family at the time. (On a side note, his family was very over protective of him back then.) His life remained that way until he started school. In school, F.EXE wasn't popular at all. In fact, he was basically an outcast and because of that, he hated going to school. Despite that, he still, out of kindness, helped anyone he could any way possible. But academically, he did extremely well in all areas, and excelled in math and Science. His parents did not push him to be a certain thing though, and let him decide when he was ready to. However, that started to change right before he became nine years old, which was before he entered third grade. Apparently, his grandfather, as a result of being a smoker, had developed cancer and was put into the hospital. The doctors did state that, at the time the only real treatment there was available at the time was chemotherapy, which, had side effects (Like personality alterations). His family, having no other choice at the time, allowed the doctor to start the therapy. F.EXE, soon after the therapy started, he started his third grade year. Third grade for him for the first half, was like the rest. During the second half however, he was socially accepted by others and, developed a small crush on a cat during that year. It is also during this year that his personality started to show. He was a sweet, kindhearted, and loving person who only wanted to make others happy and feel better, even to the point that he was self sacrificing. Near the end of this school year, he learned that he was being forced to transfer schools and all his friends were having to move away. He tried to get to stay at the school, but it did nothing. Eventually, he accepted how things were, and attempted to make the most out of the rest of that year. After that school year ended, his grandfather's therapy ended, and finally returned home. However, F.EXE's family noticed his grandfather was acting different. A bit more annoyed, angry and short tempered. F.EXE himself however did not take note of this. Besides this, no other major events happened at this time. Following this, when he entered his fourth grade year, he was very distant from others, still feeling sad about losing his first friends and not wanting to risk it happening again. He barely went to school, but he wasn't held back. The following school year, he started to go to school regularly again and became a bit more open, but a bit more paranoid than before, not wanting to get to close to others just to be ripped away again. Despite that, he kept on getting closer to others. F.EXE from this point on was a sweet and lovable person, who likes nothing more than to help people. However, with one cruel stroke of fate after another (multiple betrayals, multiple abandonments, being pushed aside repeatedly by everyone) and, after each thing happened, he didn't break..but his personality, changed bit by bit, becoming darker and darker..at one point when he was 13, he did think he found people hard to trust. (It also should be noted that, he was in a fragile mindset, and on the edge of breaking,) But.. Something unknown happened. All that is known about this event is that it resulted it was bad enough to cause him to realize how bad his life has gotten, how he figured out that he had no one to turn to, and was on his own, experiencing a revelation.. It left him shocked to the point of mentally shutting down, but at the same time, his body seemed to have been infected with a madness that was actually created by his brokenness. This SHOULD have been temporary, since he did technically recover after 3 months but.....while he was recovering, it seems his madness, was attracting a few demons.. that were increasing the intensity of it....on a side note, at that point; he was starting to want to get payback (He had just turned 15 at that point.) Right after that, he met someone, who originally helped him keep his sanity and remain his true form for 7 months, and during that time, he gained his main power. In addition to that, he defended that person from an entity that was after her. (AP) And, heck, he even saved the world once, obtained emeralds called Ultra emeralds and the infinity emerald (which he absorbed into his soul) and destroyed an entity who was after that certain person. However, before he destroyed the entity, it stated to him that "you don't know anything at all about this person, or what is really going on." (he was heavily confused by this) Very soon after that.. He found out that said "certain person" did many "certain things" behind his back. At the same time, most of his allies, were busy and weren't listening to his cries for comfort. The rest of them, did try to help him but, they had no idea how to do so. As a result, the betrayal from that person, started to generate a great, near constant pain. That pain, caused him to be acting more crazed, more often and had no one to turn to for help. This resulted in an cycle of painful emptiness and crazed numbness. (This lasted for about a month; also, during that time frame, that person tried her best to repair their relationship between them; it should also be mentioned that during this time frame, Flareus was draining those emeralds of energy, just to stabilize himself.) By April of that year, he had enough of it. He told the one who harmed him via a note, goodbye. He then, immediately headed to the grave site of, the demon that was after her. At this point, the pain had driven him to a suicidal mindset meaning he was about to just, well... kill himself. However, something interfered.. that thing, was the remaining sentience of the entity that he killed, which still lingered in this world, which, stated to Flareus, that he warned him, which, Flareus broke down crying, in response, saying that he was right. The entity, seeming to feel a bit of pity for Flare, made an offer to him; that offer was that, he would give Flareus the ability to exact him vengeance on that person, but it came with a price. That price?.. Flareus had to infuse his soul, with the entity's lingering will. Flareus, not in a good mindset, and unable to think clearly...immediately did so. Once he did so though.. something changed in him. The entity's knowledge and thoughts, filled his mind, overwhelming him.. Luckily(?) for him, that person, found him there, in an unresponsive state; he remained in that state for about a week, in her "care". While in that state, Flareus mentally shuffled through all of the thoughts and feelings, that the entity had..slowly creating a plan.. When he exited out of that state, he started to treat that person and all of his allies, differently. More bitter, more kept to self. Eventually, that person confronted him on that, on what he wants her to do to fix their relationship, and how she can help him. To her surprise, he pulled out a contract which, Flareus told her that, to prove her loyalty, she would "Temporarily" have to become his slave, and she had 10 seconds to sign it, before he left her life. Just as he expected, she signed it. Flareus, quickly hid it, after she did so. It was later found out that, Flareus, actually wrote in the terms, that, it wasn't Temporarily, but in fact, forever..and to add onto that, he worded it in such a way to make it so that, whatever she agreed to doing, being, and acting, would be added to the contract, instantly...and couldn't be removed. From this point on, there was an odd cycle of that person screwing up, Flareus telling them that, they screwed up, then telling them what they were suppose to do; this cycle, lasted for the rest of April and May, of that year. That cycle ended after that person had a breakdown, and stated that she could never please him (with the addition of her berating herself, in an attempt to guilt him). Flareus, realizing that he had become the monsters he was trying to fight a year ago, and by doing all he did to get revenge and he had slowly been slipping into evil ways, told her that, he'll attempt to be less strict but...that he would not free her. As of a result, for the next three months, they seemed to be on good terms (But Flare was a bit more...unstable, due to leaving some things up to chance..but, that certain person, did learn how to use AP herself; and with it, attempted to project herself into Flareus' soul, in an attempt to heal it from the inside, out, which, did work.. (At this point in time, Flareus was 16 years old) Things seemed to finally get better for Flareus.. but...out of spite and stupidity, that person, did something two thing, just as the last time... This time though, Flareus was prepared...somewhat. He revealed to her the truth behind the contract and what it actually did.. but he was unable to remain calm...as he did so... These words, seemed to have broke that person mentally, for a certain amount of time, allowing Flareus to be stress free for a little while. But...during this timeframe, his soul altered itself.. It started to attack the entity that Flareus had absorbed and, attempted to steal all of it's powers. The entity, at this point was near dead, just 1/3 of it's original will remained. So it easily, got it's powers stolen from it...but it wasn't destroyed. Instead, it was put in a Limbo-like state. Soon after though, his mind seemed to be haunted by memories of what happened, once again, and those memories, tricked him quite a bit. For the sake of time, to sum up what happened, the memories caused so much pain, it resulted in him mentally and spiritually retreating back into the insanity within him. While this was happening, his body had went back to his allies in a vain attempt to help them deal with more entities. However, eventually his will power couldn't keep his body moving, resulting in it just collapsing. It was then revealed that, as a result of the high level of madness within him, and that it had contact with Flareus' soul, created a sentient being made of madness, that, was possessing Flareus; As a result of all the madness not all around his soul, the memories, were now affecting him again, causing him to mental experience the events over and over again, all of that pain, being added into his soul. This caused Flareus' fight or flight instincts to kick in; Flareus chose the former, which, out of sheer will power, he stopped the memories flowing into him. It is unknown how it happened but the memories and all the pain, condensed down into a mental projection of some sort of weapon, which, Flareus with his soul's energy, he turned the projection into spiritual energy, which, with the remainder of his mental strength, forced it to solidify. (This weapon, would be later on called "Soul Ripper") This weapon, radiated some odd type of energy that, once it came in contact with the being made of madness, it quickly destroyed it's sentience, it's ability to choose and just it's right to make choices for itself. From this point on, whenever someone hurt him emotional or spiritually, it would increase the strength of this weapon. Soon after, he finally went back to his allies, in an attempt to continue helping them destroy entities (which he did). But, Flareus was openly full of hatred towards the group for not helping him in his time of need, and was very bitter towards them. Eventually, he and his allies, were able to defeat an entity that, was so powerful that, unless it was sealed within something, it would be reborn within a few hours. All his allies, agreed to seal it's remains, inside Flareus, which, Flareus, nearly dying after the huge battle with it, couldn't say no to. By absorbing it, Flareus gained the knowledge that the entity had, and it's most basic abilities. Soon after this, another entity which, was an old Rival, turned best friend, of Flare's, was on the verge of dying. Flareus, hearing this, went to the entity, and offered, to seal it away within his soul, so it's state of health, would stop lowering...but he said it would just turn him into a lingering will...The entity, agreed to it, and was absorbed. Flareus, unlike with the other two, out of respect, did not take it's powers for himself. But something unexpected happened. The energy that made up all three of the entities, made contact with each other. This energy melded together, with the pain that Flareus felt, creating what would be the base, for all of Flareus' corruption related powers. However, the memories still came to him, Eventually, he came to the conclusion that, he must get rid of all reminders of what had happened, so nothing would ever remind him of it again. He eventually, realized that would also mean killing his allies. He was completely against this though, so he decided to just deal with the memories as they came to him. About 2 months after this, which was one month after that person had recovered from the mental breakdown, after he broke that person's mind, she purposefully harmed Flareus by doing something MUCH more horrible, than she has ever done to him, out of spite and stupidity. His brokeness by this act by said "certain person" COMPLETELY destroyed all his wanting to become good EVER again.. After being regularly emotionally beaten by this person, he had had enough. ...He knew it was too late for him.. All he could do is laugh and continue to laugh as he beat that person to death; mentally, emotionally, and spiritually.. All that was left of his original personality was locked away and over shadowed by the evil in him with few exceptions. (Like not harming infants, animals or the disabled) ..From that point on, he emotionally, mentally, and spiritually destroyed that person who didn't learn to stop doing those things (Since those things were just socially wrong,) all without that person realizing it for 3 months. The person did realize it and confront him about it.. All F.EXE did was laugh. and said: "Payback IS A *** DA** B****, YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF S***!! YOU CAUSED ME ''PAIN! YOU GET WHAT YOU GAVE!!" ...He knew that all he said had altered that person beyond repair and he knew at that point, that person had no one else, but him to turn to. They realized this, and could do nothing about it but do as he wanted them to.|-| During Wipe= About 6 months past, and during those 6 months, no info on Flareus was found. However, it is assumed that he kept having those memories, added onto this pain. He eventually decided he MUST destroy all reminders, because he couldn't take it anymore. Soon after this, he caught all of his allies (including that certain person) by surprise struck down all of his allies. He did make sure that certain person was last, just so she would suffer all the trauma of seeing them all die. However, before he did so, the last ally, with his dying breath, sealed Flareus into a dimension only he could open at the time. Before Flareus was sealed though, he grabbed that certain person, and dragged them in with him, exclaiming "OH NO YOU DON'T...YOUR SUFFERING HAS JUST BEGUN..." What Happened in the void, and what suffering he was referring to, will be left up all to the reader to imagine.|-| Post-Wipe= The longer F.EXE remained in the void, the more he trained in the ability of opening portals (which in truth was more difficult than it would have been due to him now existing outside of the standard fabrics on all reality; it would have been impossible without the help of his infinity emerald.) After F.EXE had been locked in the void for a certain amount of time, he eventually just wanted to get free from it. Soon, he was able to get that opertunity due to an being known as black. F.EXE, returning the favor, seperated black and his brother, red (the latter he had no clue they escaped or even existed) from a man name morphius via reversing soul fusion (the reverse process of how he fused the entities into himself). Not long after dealing with him and a semi narsisstic "emperor" he learned the 001, the one who caused him so much already, escaped from the void as well. Deciding to call up a favor, he asked Black to help track her down for him. (it should be noted he remains in the void out of the need for some familiarity, even though he could now leave at any point.) Eventually, Black was able to track her down right before red attacked her. Black, seeing red, lashed out at him in hate. resulting in 001 escaping from the situation. F.EXE, seeing this in the void decided to assist black by coming into view; and soon enough, they were able to capture her. F.EXE, grateful for the attempt at helping said if he needs a place he needs to rest at, he can do so in the void. Sadly, just as F.EXE Expected, 001 was still very disobedient of his orders, showing that her original self was still having an influence on her. As a result, F.EXE started to deconstruct her mind further, to find the source of this. However, the more he deconstructed it, the more memories that came up, causing a high amount of flash backs to occur, resulting in LDS finishing his formation, and taking hold of F.EXE. Black, noticing this, attempted to snap F.EXE out of it. He was able to hold F.EXE back until he was able to regain control of his body. F.EXE, very unnerved by this realization that LDS still resides inside him, threw himself even further into his work. Eventually he did find the source of 001's disobedience and to his horror, it was her original self (also known as P001) He entered a very unstable mindset as of a result of that and, recklessly search for a way to remove it from her forever. Once he did though, he instantly did so, without thinking of what P001 would be like. Just seeing her in person, sent him into a near mental breakdown/shutdown. due to this, a fight between them broke out where F.EXE was very unable to keep his powers in check, resulting in himself, P001, black and 001 being sent through a portal to mobius where conveniantly, Red was. (as of a result, Red did see what happened from this point on.). F.EXE eventually beat P001 to "death". F.EXE, very shakily, attempted to open up a portal and told black and 001 we need to get going; before they did though, he and black saw red watching and, after F.EXE persuaded Black a bit, they allowed red to come with them. However, F.exe, after seeing P001 again, became very fragile minded, weak and unable to fight LDS' control. Due to this, LDS took control of F.EXE in secret for a month, not showing any difference besides not even looking 001's way. Eventually though, they did notice it wasn't F.EXE, confronting him to confirm it. 001, black and red attempted to at least hold LDS, remembering how it worked last time. Luckily it did work again. For a few weeks after that, F.EXE was just trying to gain his mental health. KING F.EXE Some time after this, F.EXE began to help the group known as trinity who, were after two people named Rose and Josh. After 2 wars, F.EXE was finally able to keep up with them, joining them in charging Rose's kingdom (sunset kingdom) After very pathetic attempt of rose trying to fight them, she was killed and as Trinity was leaving, slyly, F.EXE asked if trinity wanted this place; Their response was no. Once they left, F.EXE decide to take it for himself. The next day, he and his allies (and all of the servants) were relocated in the newly named frozen flame kingdom. F.EXE, after seeing how little servants they actually had, decided to get more in an actually somewhat human way. By locating people who had lost everything (much like how he did, but to a lesser extent) and gave them a place to live, food water and clothing. In return, he wanted their loyalty as servants/slaves. After only getting 40 in total (20 old, 20 new), he noticed something outside starting to form...some sort of energy. For a while, he had no clue what it was, but eventually, he realized that demons/entities were coming. He had and still has no clue why but, all he knew is that this place needed to be protected. It took at least 3 months to get them at bay (and nearly resulted in F.EXE dying) but he was able to eventually. TOURNAMENT F.EXE, heard about a tournament Solar was hosting which, he eagerly entered, but he has to alternate between the kingdom and the tournament. The most that happened because of it was F.EXE won A LOT of money at a casino there, had one battle and was disqualified for near murder (which F.EXE responded with by saying that he was being held back by that rule.) After the tournament, he decided to get a professional architect to help rebuild the kingdom, paying him generously to do so. The man he paid, began his work DIMENSION X NO DATA ROBOTIC RAMPAGE A week after he was returned back to the castle, being very relaxed for once, he went out on a walk with 001. He however, was too relaxed, which made him not have any guard up. Eggman, had been monitoring him via a droid he sent there and found this as a perfect time to capture him. the droid came out into view and attacked 001 and F.EXE, easily beating both due to how unprepared they were for it. F.EXE was captured as a result. Eggman, gloating, didn't notice how LDS decided to use this to his advantage. As Eggman began robotizing F.EXE, LDS used the electrical connection to infect Eggman's computer, and change the directive from obey eggman to destroy mobius (this was considered a virus)!! Once the process was overwith, R F.EXE broke free from the capsule and escaped. 001 at this point, had informed Black and red about f.exe's capturing, and as they were running to one of Eggman's labs, R F.EXE stopped them, stating when he saw 001, "*glitched text*, GIRL WHO BROKE FLAREUS ACCEL, BROKE FLAREUS ACCEL" (revealing 001's real but glitched out, and F.EXE's real name is Flareus Accel). Soon after, as if F.EXE glitch up due to seeing her, he flew off into the distance. 001 at this point knew what it was referring to and in addition to her guilt and anger that she couldn't stop him from being captured, she dedicated the next month to reverting F.Exe and bringing him back to the kingdom. Eventually, she figured out 2 different ways that would save him. She recklessly, tracked him down and found him while he was confronting a murderer (who was terrifed). Black followed her but, was knocked out by F.exe when he got there. What happened next...well...001's first method failed so she had to do the last resort, resulting in her soul shooting into f.exe's body while R F.EXE shot her right through the heart. the energy in her soul, instantly reverted him back to his normal self, but without the memories of what just happened. He saw the murderer, and he thought out of panic the murderer did it, resulting in him killing the murderer. F.EXE, in sheer panic, rushed to the nearist hospital with both of them. After he got there and reached the emergency room and they were stable it seemed, he asked if he could see 001 in private. After he received a yes, he did so, and the moment he placed a hand on her cheek, she seemed to just...fade away from reality, he instantly assumed that she no longer existed in this reality (but in reality she was absorbed into him via a fusion, but was still dead) F.EXE, at first showed no signs this effected him but, after just one day, he realized that connection between them was strong than he realized, now knowing one can not exist in a healthy manner without the other. The following morning, he left the kingdom, leaving a note stating he had something he needed to do on his own and having faith that they will take good care of this place while he is gone F.EXE ADVANCE TBA DIMENSIONAL BEATDOWN TBA TIME TRAVEL ANTICS TBA CYBERSPACE TBA Personality Original Personality = F.EXE was originally quite different. He was kind, and caring for all. He played an older brother role for many people, helping them out, giving advice, and even saves lives on a few occasions. He is a loner who, has a strong sense of justice and helps those who need it. However, he doesn't consider himself a hero, rather, he just says he is a "good person". However, he is willing to go out of his way to protect others who need it, no matter what the risks are, without asking for anything in return. He shows distaste for deaths and has often displayed a tendency to sacrifice himself for the sake of others, no matter if it's for a good or evil person. He is also a grateful person as shown by how he repays all acts of kindness towards him. Along with these traits, he's also generous and extremely polite. His biggest weakness however was how kind he was; It resulted in most (if not all) people actually using his kindness to get ahead in life, not caring what would happen to him.|-| Changes Overtime = Due to his weakness, almost every time he helped someone, he was used and by the time he reached the age of 14, he had started to become more distant from others, he had a much colder tone when speaking, and had an over all negative outlook on life. However, for the people who were his close friends, he was still kind to, (until each of them betrayed his trust). However, as a result of that event were, he basically lost everything and had no one to turn to when he was 14, he had developed a very unstable and enraged mind, At the same time, retracting into his body emotionally (while outside his body, he isolated himself from all of society for 3 months in every way) in a vain attempt to remain okay mentally, to remain himself, while trying to convince himself that he wasn't insane. That did work for 1 month until he encountered his first entity which, literally tormented him emotionally, mentally and physically for the remain 2 months. By the time the 3 months were up, his original personality was no where to be found and, what replaced it was a Socialpathic one (which is a psychopathic personality whose behavior is antisocial, often criminal, and who lacks a sense of moral responsibility or social conscience.) However, after meeting that certain person, he was able to revert back to his original personality for a while it seems, thinking there is still good in the world, but in truth, the damage had been done, he was barely holding on at this point. Sadly, that didn't last long, after he found out what that certain person did behind his back, and after losing everything again, He snapped again, but only more severely, his original personality, he basically locked away for good. And, after he and his arch enemy became one in the same, all he could think about was revenge, all he wanted was revenge on that person, and the world. Even though on the outside he didn't show much change besides becoming sensitive to everything, deep down, in truth, everytime he was harmed by someone, something started to form more and more, and by this point it had fully formed. that something was, a thirst for revenge against the world, and have the world feel his hurt, to suffer like he did. After letting himself research Psychology, Sociology, computer programming, what Chemicals did what to the brain, and in his free time, trained his powers drastically, he ended up coming up with some sort of design that, with a little more research, literally would result in the complete ability and knowledge to mind control anyone he wanted to; unfortunately, at this point had no personality, and, these thoughts, are what shaped who he is today.|-| Current Personality = A year later, after he learned and applied that knowledge, his new personality had mostly formed. He is sullen and usual very quiet. However, at first glance, he is a very kept to self person, not really speaking unless needed, and he seems to have different priorities, compared to everyone else. In addition to that, he seems to be rather insecure and very self reassuring; restating what has been stated to him, back just so he has a clear grasp on the subject. In addition to that, he, at times, is still somewhat selfless, giving warnings out when he knows something they don't (usually) in an attempt to help them. But, if those warnings aren't listened to, he will heavily berate them for it. However, for the most part, this is just a facade. However, just under the skin is where his real personality lies. The easiest way to sum that up would be to say that, 80-95% of everything he does, says and even his emotional reactions, have been planned out ahead of time by him. The detailed answer though, is a bit more complicated. He is, in fact, very logical, calculating and manipulative, to the degree that, once he knows a person well enough, he can predict what they will say, what they will do, and how they will react to a 70% accuracy. He uses this knowledge of that person, to manipulate them in a multitude of ways. One of which is applying his logical mindset to all information given to him; twisting that information in ways that, still are the truth, but, so when he repeats it back to them, it harms them emotionally. He also, if he knows the person well enough, put words into their mouths. Heck, at times he even gives the illusion to others that, they have a choice, but in reality he has already decided it for them. As he has grown into this personality via time passing, he has became exceedingly cold and sadistic. His Psychological Suggestions, implant the thoughts and images of the victim's love ones being brutally beaten, tortured or killed, in great detail, while the victim is stunned by the suggestion, he might even assault them. With that said, he does at least, have some sort of moral code, which he strictly follows no matter the circumstances (this code includes never attacking someone who is already dying, severely disabled, or is just a normal animal).|-| LDS mode= However, just like no person is perfect, Flareus is no exception. He does suffer from, albeit well hidden, severe anxiety, OCD, chronic, and even at times, double depression (which is where a major depression episode piles on top of his chronic depression); and, in addition to that, while it may not appear it, he does suffer from high functioning Autism. With all of that said, there are some things that, force him to react in a way that he didn't plan for no matter how much calculating he has put into it. It varies from topic to topic but, those things that force him to emotionally react, cause his body to near instantly, enter a fight or flight response; quickly becoming rather twitchy, he'll do almost anything to get the subject to be dropped, if it reaches a certain level. If the subject isn't dropped and, it is pushed further, usually he burns out and just, leaves rather quick. Although, there are a few select topics, from his past that cause it to go further. If it does reach this point, he'll stop moving, remain still, and completely vulnerable to all attacks, for about 30 seconds, at maximum (what is really happening is he is mentally retreating into his shell, allowing something else to gain control). After this point, he'll enter what is known as, "LDS" mode, which, has a completely altered personality When he enters this state of mind, that facade completely fades. He, seems to have mentally snapped in this mode, clearly acting psychotic, sadistic and cruel. This is shown by, how he'll start to assault and even kill anyone he can, while laughing manically. He openly says very sadistic things, describing the ways he'll kill them and their loved ones. This state doesn't last long though (usually). It takes longer to recover from this state, than he is in this state. Weapons Soul Ripper - A result of the pain he feels. It was created when his memories/pain were over whelming him and, he turned that pain into a weapon. On a side note, the aura this blade gives off is just unrivaled evil but, restrained oddly. Spark of Insanity - Once known as known as The Twin Flame Scythe. This blade was forged when F.EXE used his newly obtained blood gem on his the remains of his blade, which reshaped it into something new. On a side note, this blade gives of an aura that, contradicts the Soul Ripper. However, due to the heavy doses of corruption/him becoming more and more corrupt, the blade had shattered. all that is left is the chain that was formerly inside his blade and the hook shot at the tip of the blade. Primary Stats Strength 4/10 Dexterity 8/10 Stamina 4/10 Special Powers: 6/10 Agility 7/10 Speed 6/10 Charisma: 5/10 Strengths and Weaknesses Good Against Corrupted energy and Corrupted Light energy attacks Immune to light energy based attacks. Good against Electrical attacks Can Resist Fire (with coat on) and normal water Has a good resistance to being possessed. Good at using his swords. Above average IQ. High chance of landing critical hits. Can't throw a punch. Has no resistance against Fire (with No coat) No resistance to Dark attacks. No resistance to Holy attacks. Can't swim. Can't use guns at all. Powers Astral Projection - First real power obtained; the full capabilities of this power is still unknown to this day, even to him. Light - Formerly one of his main powers, however, it is, at this point, not accessible, and only effects him by making him immune to light based attacks Electricity - Due to how active his soul became over the course of a year, the soul was able to start unleashing the electrical energy it holds inside it, for F.EXE to use. Insanity - Not exactly a power, but when activated it allows him to feel no fear in battle, but it also allows him to be very heartless, resulting in him attacking both his allies and enemies. Corruption - The most recently obtained power. It is a result of a combination of things. (like him being repeatively possessed, locking demons inside his soul and certain people betraying him repeatively.) The main reason why he had developed this power is the influence that two entities had on him over the last year; they both tempted him with reasonings why to be evil and what he can obtain with it. It is unknown if it completely worked though. He can use this power to corrupt anything pure and good (like souls and hearts) If he uses it at it's maximum potential though, it could allow him to corrupt Pure Souls; but this is still to be proven. Corrupted Light - His main power now; It has the properties of darkness but the look and aura of light. Nothing else is known about it at this moment Void - he only controls this due to how he escaped that void. all that it allows him to do is open up a portal between dimensions. However, this is not instantaneous; he must remain still and focus to do so and he must close the portal once he has gone through it behind him. If he doesn't, it'll constantly drain him of energy. Friends TBA